


Call It What You Want

by sister_dear



Series: Screaming Out a Love Song [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pure and simple, Vaginal Fingering, uh yeah this one's porn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/pseuds/sister_dear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada pretends not to notice the way Cait’s eyes keep darting between her hand, lips, and hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Ada needed to spend some quality time with Cait since the other two stories focus more heavily on MacCready. And she's got her own series now because I keep writing about her.

They are both covered in blood.

As they are in Goodneighbor, this does not draw as many stares as it might in, say, Diamond City. Still, Ada and Cait make quite the sight as they march towards Hotel Rexford. Most of the Triggermen nod respectfully as they pass. The drifters either give them a wide berth or ignore them completely. Ada hit an artery on at least one of that last group of raiders, and the spray of blood hit her full in the face. She’s mostly managed to wipe it away from her mouth. Her sunglasses kept it out of her eyes. But blood is impossible to really get out of hair without a bath.

Thanks to the large rainwater collection system on the roof, the hotel is one of the few buildings in the area with publicly available, fully functional plumbing. The water is even warm, most of the time. Not rad free, but you can’t have everything. Ada complained about it being a waste of money, but Cait insisted.

Cait claims the first bath so Ada takes the second. As weary muscles start to relax for the first time in weeks, she privately admits it wasn’t that bad of an idea.

She slips back into her boxers and undershirt after she's clean, leaves her hair down for now to dry. It’s long, thick and black, like her mother’s. Tui Ngata always left hers in a loose, heavy fall nearly to her waist. She was a beautiful woman. Ada has never considered herself to be beautiful. Her hair is not as long as her mothers’ and it is not practical for her to leave it unbound, but she has become very adept at twisting it one handed into a strict military bun.

Cait is sitting cross legged on the floor in only her underwear, chest bare, scrubbing the blood from her armor. Ada joins her, reaches for her own armor and the care kit for her sword, and they settle in to industrious silence. Cait finishes first, pulls out a beer, sits and watches Ada as she nurses the bottle. Ada pretends not to notice the way Cait’s eyes keep darting between her hands, lips, and hair. She continues to not notice as she takes her time with the sword, removing every speck of blood and oiling the blade before putting everything away. She turns back and both Cait’s hands are in her hair, Cait’s lips on her own. She allows Cait to lead for a good few minutes before she takes control, pushing the other woman back against the edge of the bed and breaking away to plant kisses across the freckles on her shoulder. Nails scratch at her scalp as she bites down. Ada starts working her way south and Cait’s fingers shift to follow, long strokes through her hair, over her shoulders. Her fingers fist when Ada reaches a nipple, takes it between her teeth. Ada growls when Cait tugs, bites hard on the side of her breast in warning. Cait curses. Ada shifts her head enough to watch the way Cait’s head tilts back as she bites again, long line of her neck exposed. She growls again. Cait looks back down.

“Get back up here,” she gasps. “I want to kiss you.”

Ada hums agreement, braces her stump against the bed so her hand is free to tug Cait’s underwear down. Cait lifts her hips obligingly. Ada sinks her tongue between Cait’s lips and her fingers into her pubic hair. Cait’s hands leave her hair long enough to push Ada’s boxers down. She squeezes once, hard and playful, at her rear. Her fingers trace the scars up Ada’s left side on their way back up, rucking up Ada’s shirt. They are both gasping. Cait is flushed and grinning into their kiss. There is a softer edge to it now than when they first met when Ada pulls back just long enough for them to breathe. Ada leans into her, focused too much on her tongue in Cait’s mouth and her fingers scissoring Cait open and not enough on her balance. Her arm slips on the bed and she pitches forward. Their teeth clack together painfully.

“Ouch, dammit,” Cait hisses.

Ada pulls back, grimacing, pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth. Cait bit it. She doesn’t taste blood, though, so it can’t have been that hard.

“All right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just, bed?”

“Bed,” Ada agrees. She slips her fingers out of Cait, wraps her arm around her waist instead. Cait loops her arms over Ada’s shoulders and her legs around her hips as Ada lifts them. The mattress squeals as their combined weight drops onto it. Cait laughs as they bounce. “Anything you want to do while we’re in Goodneighbor?” Ada asks as she settles.

Cait tugs on her shirt. “Magnolia.”

“Eh?”

“I want to do Magnolia. She knows how to make a woman happy, you get me?”

“I get you. Have fun.” Ada helps Cait divest her of her shirt. Cait tosses it aside carelessly.

“Gotta be someone here you’re interested in.”

Ada pauses in the process of lowering her weight back onto her left elbow, considering. “Kleo.”

“You like to live dangerously.” Ada’s hair is falling heavily over her shoulders. Cait grabs a thick lock of it, brushes it over her own nipple; groans, arching. Her legs are still wrapped around Ada’s hips. Ada grinds down against her.

“This is a surprise?”

“It ain’t. Just a warning, though. I don’t think Kleo bottoms for anyone.”

Ada watches with hungry eyes as Cait plays the lock of hair across her sternum, circles her breast, back to her nipple. The coy little smile when she meets Ada’s eyes does her in. She breathes out hard, presses three fingers into Cait. Cait hisses, shifts her hips, but doesn’t tell Ada to stop. She sets a rapid pace, fingers curled to drag hard against Cait’s g-spot. Cait’s hands leave her hair, reaching down between them. One to work her own clit, the other a clenched fist so Ada can grind against the knuckle of her thumb. Ada’s hair continues to brush across Cait’s breasts in time with their increasingly frantic rocking. Cait comes soon after, groaning loud and long. Ada strokes her through it until Cait pulls her hand away, then surges up the bed. Her knees land on either side of Cait’s head. Cait grabs her ass, guiding her down. The back of her head presses hard into the mattress as Ada grinds, hand on the headboard for support. Cait works her, lips and teeth and tongue, her hands squeezing hard on their fistfuls of muscled ass, until Ada comes as well. Her hips press hard against Cait’s mouth, short sharp jerks.

When she’s done Ada falls to the mattress beside Cait, panting. They lay in silence for a moment, catching their breath.

Cait sits up, grabs what’s left of her beer off the floor, wiping her mouth clean on her hand.

“So, today. I see if Magnolia’s interested, you chat up Kleo?”

“Actually.” Ada rubs her thumb over the little V just above Cait’s rear. “What do you think about hiring a third gun?”

Cait frowns, finishes her beer. “What do we need a third for?”

“Not just some random Joe. It’d be someone good at distance. Things wouldn’t have gotten near so close today if we’d had a sniper to take care of their lookout.”

“Not as many caps if you’re splitting them three ways,” Cait points out. She doesn’t care about money; all she needs is decent food and enough left over for chems and the occasional night at an inn, but Ada is nearly obsessive about it. Cait’s convinced that’s half the reason for the sword; no money spent on ammo.

Ada scowls at the reminder, shakes her head. “It’ll be worth it. We’ve had too many close calls.”

Cait retrieves her underwear from the floor, peers over her shoulder as she pulls them back on. “You’re thinking that mercenary set up in the Third Rail.”

“Yeah.”

Cait shrugs. “You’re in charge. I don’t care.”

“Right. I’ll head down to the Third Rail too, then.” Ada grins, all teeth. “After I have a chat with Kleo.”


End file.
